


Favorite Flavor

by melbelle91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fun little thing I made, M/M, They're at the beach bitch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbelle91/pseuds/melbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt from Tumblr;<br/>would you perhaps write a one shot about louis teasing harry with a popsicle and some fluff in front of the boys? no one has ever filled this one i’ve requested like 7 times lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!   
> Sorry no smut, I didn't really feel like getting down and dirty with this one  
> I originally posted this on larrypromptsplease.tumblr.com

“Jesus, why is it so bloody hot?” Louis murmured as he and Harry both headed towards the beach to where the other boys were. Harry just rolled his eyes, trying to find out where the others were.

“Over here Harry!” they heard Niall shout. Louis and Harry looked over to see Niall in his swim trunks while Liam and Zayn were just lying on their beach towels, getting a good tan. They were in California, trying to get a good swim and tan in before they had to go and get ready for yet another day of their tour. Harry and Louis both ran over with their supplies in hand.

“Glad you guys could finally make it.” Zayn told them with a slight smirk playing across his face. Louis stuck out his tongue in a childish manner while Harry started to explain that they couldn’t find their swim trunks anywhere.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. We know what you two were doing anyways.” Zayn told the pair, settling in once more, trying to relax. Harry and Louis both raised their eyebrows before it finally hit them, blushes creeping onto their faces. Harry shook his head and tried to forget what had just happened and set up his little space with his beach towel. Louis came over and put his beach towel as close to Harry’s as he could without having the two overlap.

“I’m gonna go and get something to eat, want anything guys?” Louis asked the group. Everybody shook their heads no and with that, Louis was off. Once Louis arrived, everyone was in the same positions as before, except Niall was out in the ocean, having a good time all by himself. Louis lied down next to Harry and opened his package.

“What’d you get, Lou?” Harry asked Louis, looking at him through his sunglasses. Louis just looked at Harry with a smirk. Harry was a little confused until Louis took out a cherry popsicle from the little package. Louis looked at Harry with mischievous eyes before putting the popsicle into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the top of it. Harry shivered, watching Louis’ every move as he sucked on the popsicle.

“Cherry’s your favorite flavor, isn’t it.” Louis whispered seductively into Harry’s ear. Harry shivered once more before getting, realizing that he really did not have any time for Louis’ teasing today. As Harry got up, Louis stared at him with confusion, still sucking on his popsicle.

“I’m gonna go with Niall.” Harry told everyone before he was off and in the ocean. Louis smirked, knowing that without Louis being the tease that he was, Harry would still be enjoying the sun. With that, Louis finished his popsicle as fast as he could and ran towards the two boys in the ocean. They all played and Louis even caught a few waves, being the boy of many talents, Louis could also surf. When they all got out, they returned to their previous spot, seeing Liam with a new water bottle and Zayn with a Gatorade next to him. They all lied down in their spots, while Louis curled up into Harry. He looked up at him, seeing his wet hair all around his head, looking like little dreadlocks.

“Their right,” Louis told himself. Harry cocked an eyebrow, questioning what Louis said. Louis blushed in surprise, not knowing that he said that out loud. He looked up Harry once more, pushing some of his hair off to the side, behind his ear.

“Well, the fans, their right. You do look like baby Tarzan with your hair wet.” Louis stated, looking at Harry with a sweet gaze. Harry blushed and looked down, mumbling a soft thanks, trying not to look Louis in the eye.

“Hey, look at me,” Louis asked, putting his fingers underneath Harry’s chin, making him look at Louis, “you look adorable with your hair like that, I really like it.” Louis said with all sincerity. Harry looked Louis in the eye, knowing that he was telling the truth. He had a soft smile on his face as he went and get even closer to Louis, if that was even possible, rubbing their noses together.

“You guys are literally too cute.” Niall stated, noticing the couple having a little Eskimo kiss. They both looked up, seeing the other boys nodding their head in agreement. Louis rolled his eyes while Harry chuckled softly, not really disagreeing with Liam. It was true, they were cute, but sometimes they were a little over the edge with their cuteness. Harry couldn’t count how many times the two have done something loving towards one another and Zayn and Liam both would make gagging sounds. Harry and Louis both returned to their state before, looking into each other’s eyes.

“I love you.” Harry stated, cuddling Louis closer into his chest, snaking his arms around Louis’ waste.

“I love you too, Haz.” Louis stated, doing the same with his arms. Louis went in and kissed Harry softly, knowing that the other boys would start to complain if they went any further. They both gave each other small pecks here and there, enjoying each other’s company. That is until the heard a gagging sound coming from Zayn.

“Ugh seriously, you too are so cute, it hurts.” Liam stated, going back to his sun tanning. Louis and Harry just looked at each other once more, giving each other a small peck before smiling at each other, both wanting to live in this moment forever.


End file.
